


Untold

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [226]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: He sometimes wishes he could tell *them* about *him*.





	Untold

All these years later and it still happens. He’ll hear someone talk about a holo he used to watch, and he’ll remember curling up under a blanket with a bowl of soup and a runny nose and he’ll want to comm his–

No.

Or he’ll come across a technical problem, something his hands and sense of wires and sparks can’t quite fix. Something he _knows_ he could just ask his–

 _No_.

Kylo keeps thinking it will stop. That one day he won’t think about them when he smells burning toast. That he won’t jump at his reflection, seeing someone else. That he will hear about the X-Wings without wondering which squadron it is, or…

The worst part is Hux. Ever since they became - well - _serious_ … he’ll brush a loose curl away from his lover’s face, and feel his heart hurt, and he’ll want to call and say: _Mom, I found the one_.

He’ll end up daydreaming about a future - a real one - forever and ever - and wonder what they’d think of him. Kylo will be listening to Hux run through battle plans, and he’ll be falling deeper into completely besotted admiration, and he’ll want to call them and just:

Say it! Say he’s in love. Say he’s found someone, ridiculous as he is at times. Found someone who makes him laugh, and smile, and cry. Someone who makes him feel all kinds of weird sensations. Someone who will stroke his hair when he’s sick, and laugh _with_ him more than _at_ him. Someone who is brave, and fierce, and smart, and caring. Someone who he’d fucking well die for, and… he…

Can’t.

He can’t ever. He can’t just call across enemy lines, saying, ‘Hey, Mom, I know we’re still at war and all, but my boyfriend - you know the one you all want to kill - not only is he super hot, but also I just want to shower him in gifts and hold his hand and do dumb stuff like get drunk and play cards with him and adopt fifteen cats and run away with him.’ 

He can’t. 

Which is probably a good thing. Hux and Han Solo would last all of thirty seconds before Hux needed restraining. And only then because if he _did_ manage to kill Han, then Chewie would kill him shortly after. And his mother would go all Your Grandfather Didn’t Die For Blah Blah Blah and basically it would be the worst idea anyone ever had since someone first said ‘Hey, this Force thing, why don’t we go into caves, deny all our emotions, and turn into total jizzstains about everything.’

So… he won’t.

Instead, he pushes the thought down as deep as he can, and when Hux sees the flicker of his frown, and questions it wordlessly… Kylo shakes his head, and holds his arms out, demanding attention.

His beloved simply rolls his eyes, and gives it to him anyway.

Yeah. His folks don’t deserve to meet Hux, and Hux is far too good to be inflicted with that travesty. Some idle thoughts need to remain just that.


End file.
